


Chocolate and Confessions

by dkmcb01



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Love, Love Confessions, Sexy Times, Slibbs, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:53:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23119552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dkmcb01/pseuds/dkmcb01
Summary: Am I really going back to the Valentine’s Episode….yes, yes I am.
Relationships: Jethro Gibbs/Jacqueline "Jack" Sloane
Comments: 31
Kudos: 112
Collections: NCIS/Slibbs





	1. Chapter 1

“It just keeps my instincts sharp.” Nick tried to explain.

He had been regaling Ellie and Tim about his new video game habit, when he spotted Jack walking toward them.  
In her hands was a giant heart-shaped box of chocolates .

"That is the biggest box of chocolate I have ever seen. Who’s it from Jack?” Nick asked as he smirked.

Jack, between bites, said

“I don’t know - there wasn’t card with it … or the flowers”

“Flowers too!?” Ellie asked.

“Yep. Dozen red roses on my desk upstairs.” Jack responded as she chose another piece of chocolate. “Here grab a piece” she said holding the box out to the others.

“Oh come on. You know who it’s from. You and Gibbs have a thing.” Nick replied.

“We don’t have a thing. We are just friends.” Jack responded between bites.

Tim and Ellie rolled their eyes at Jack’s refusal to admit anything.

“See, even Tim thinks you have a thing.” Nick pointed at Tim.

“Don’t get me involved in this. Boss might bring back the head slap.” Tim said as he rubbed the back of his head.

Jack rolled her eyes at all of them. Honestly, she wanted a thing with Gibbs. She just wasn’t sure if he wanted a thing. Jack was still deep in thought when Gibbs strolled by her.

  
“Got a dead Navy sailor. Grab your gear.” he said on his way to the elevator

Jack spoke up quickly,

  
“You want some chocolate?”

Gibbs stopped and turned at the sound of her voice. That voice, he thought to himself - the voice he was sure could make him do just about anything. He walked back over to Jack. He was closer than he needed to be.

“Which one is good?” Gibbs asked as his eyes caught Jack’s.

Jack swallowed and pointed to a particular favorite of hers. Gibbs smiled and leaned forward to give a lingering kiss on Jack’s cheek.

He picked up the chocolate and said,

  
“Thank you.”

Jack watched him walk away and then remembered to breathe. The team followed him quickly. Nick turned back to Jack with a wink and mouthed

“you have a thing”

***

Back in her office, Jack sat with her feet propped on her desk reading a report. The half empty box of chocolates sat nearby as did her third cup of coffee. The roses were on the coffee table in front of her couch. Every now and then she looked up and smiled at them. It had been a really long time since she had received flowers. She kept thinking back to the lingering kiss Gibbs gave her. Sure it was on the cheek but it lingered...that must mean something, right? Jack shook her head and smiled to herself. She finished her coffee and returned to her report trying to focus.

Three hours and 6 reports later, Jack stood up to stretch. She leaned over and inhaled the fragrance the roses were giving off. This was the first time in a long time she found herself smiling on Valentine’s Day. She didn’t, exactly, know who they were from. She knew who she hoped they were from. For a moment it occurred to her they may be from someone else. Did she really have a secret admirer? She ran the list of eligible men in the office through her head quickly, while chewing on the end of her glasses. She really couldn’t think of anyone in particular that had shown any interest in her enough to send gifts.

***

At the crime scene, the team was just finishing up and Palmer was transporting the body back to autopsy. Tim climbed in Gibbs’ sedan and looked over at his Boss. He was staring straight ahead, lost in thought.

“You alright Boss?”

Gibbs hesitated for a moment and then spoke

“Catch a ride with Bishop. I have a stop to make.”

“Sure, Boss” Tim said as he opened the door

Tim walked over to Bishop’s car and climbed in the back. Nick and Ellie looked at him.

“He said he had a stop to make.” Tim shrugged.

After leaving the crime scene, Gibbs pulled into a gas station parking lot. He pulled out his cellphone and called Fornell.

“Hey, where are you? I need to ask you something.” Gibbs said when Tobias answered.

Tobias hesitated and then suggested,

“Meet me at the diner? I am hungry anyway.”

“Be there in 10.” Gibbs replied and hung up.

Tobias got to the diner before Gibbs. He was actually just around the corner and on his way there anyway. He ordered them both coffee and then opened the menu. He was half way through his order to Elaine when Gibbs slid into the booth across from him.

“You want anything to eat?” Tobias asked.

“No. I’m good.” Gibbs replied.

“What’s up? You sounded weird on the phone. You never want to ask me questions. Well...hardly ever anyway.”

Gibbs stared out the window for a moment and then took a deep breath.

“You aren’t dyin’ are you? Because that’s a discussion perfect for bourbon not coffee.”

Gibbs took another deep breath and replied,

“No, I’m not dying. It’s about Jack...”

“Is Jack dying?!?” Tobias interrupted.

“She’s not dying either. I...I...sent her flowers and chocolate for Valentine’s Day...anonymously.” Gibbs said, nervously.

“WHAT? Mr. Romantic! I didn’t think you had it in you! I mean I guess you had it in you in the past but I thought you had given up all that mushy stuff. Wait...she doesn’t know it was you? Has she guessed? You’re always making googly eyes at each other during our poker games. You have to tell her. I mean, do you love her?” Tobias asked excitedly.

“How do I not mess this up, Tobias? I don’t exactly have a great track record. I can’t ruin this.” Gibbs said with a sigh.

Elaine stopped and refilled their coffee and dropped off Fornell’s pancakes.

“You aren’t the same man you were with your other wives. I have noticed it. Your team has noticed it. You’re practically a new and improved Gibbs. I don’t think your past will hinder you - I think you, finally, know what not to do.” Tobias replied between mouthfuls.

Gibbs finished his coffee and ordered two more to-go - one with sugar for Jack.

“Go get ‘em tiger!” Tobias practically shouted as Gibbs left the diner.

***

Jack had her head buried in a report when she heard a tap on the door frame. She looked up and smiled. Gibbs turned and shut the door.

“Coffee?” Gibbs asked as he walked in and handed the cup to her.

“You saved me, again!” Jack said with a laugh.

They both moved to the couch.

“That enough sugar?” he asked.

“It’s perfect actually.” she replied.

Jack sipped her coffee and waited for Gibbs to speak. She had a feeling he was trying to gather his thoughts. She allowed him space and waited patiently.

“It was me. The flowers and candy.” Gibbs stated as he nodded to the flowers on the table in front of him.

“I’m sorry I didn’t send a card with them.”

Jack sat her coffee down on the table in front of them. She turned sideways so she could look at him. Smiling she reached for his hand.

“I was hoping it was you.” she smiled.

Gibbs watched the smile reach her eyes. He looked down at their hands, her finger tracing his own. It felt so right. They felt so right. And he was so tired of keeping her at arm's length. Gibbs turned so they were facing each other. All he wanted to do was get lost in those golden-brown eyes for the rest of his life. With his other hand he brushed Jack’s hair away from her face. Leaving his hand on the back of her neck he gently pulled her closer until all he could smell was coffee, her perfume and that shampoo she used. The combination was intoxicating. His eyes met hers - asking for permission. Jack looked back and then down to those lips she had wanted to taste for so long. And then his lips were on hers - slowly and gently at first. He leaned back a little so he could look at her.

“Jack, I love you.” he whispered.

“I love you too.” she replied as she moved to kiss him, this time harder and more frantic.

He met her passion with his own - their kisses frantic and rushed. Jack went to straddle him and he pulled her onto his lap. His hands in her hair , hers on both sides of his face. They broke apart, both gasping for air. He pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her.

“Are we a thing, now?” Jack asked.

“Yes.” Gibbs replied.

“Nick is going to gloat” Jack said as she placed gentle kisses on his neck

“Let him.” Gibbs replied as he caressed her back.

Jack ground her hips into Gibbs lap in response. He groaned and kissed her hard, his tongue brushing across her bottom lip looking for access. Jack opened her mouth sliding her tongue along his. Gibbs grew hard against her, his cock straining against his pants.. Jack had started moving her hips and moaning as she kissed him.

“Jack…” Gibbs said, his voice deeper than normal.

“Jethro…” Jack responded as she circled her hips rubbing herself over him - she was soaked.

“Jack...our first time. We can do better than this couch.” Gibbs said as he grasped her hips to still her movements.

“I thought you loved this couch” Jack replied with a sultry grin.

“I do. But I have something planned for you...for us.” he whispered against her neck.

“You do? Flower and chocolate and something else? So, you are romantic when you want to be.” Jack replied.

“I want to be...with you.” Gibbs replied

“It’s still early. You think we can just leave now? I need to remove your clothes.” Jack asked as she put his index finger in her mouth, sucking it slowly.

“Yes...we can leave...now.” Gibbs growled and stood up with Jack still in his lap.

Jack kissed him once more, sliding down his torso and turned to gather her things. Gibbs looked down and adjusted himself.

“Maybe, you can walk in front of me?” Gibbs asked.

Jack looked down and licked her lips.

“Yeah, I can do that.”

***

Gibbs opened his truck door for Jack. She smiled as he climbed in and motioned for her to slide over. Old truck bench seats did have their advantages. Gibbs attempted to concentrate on the road while Jack concentrated on tracing circles on the head of his cock through his pants. More than once he gasped. At a red light he brought his hand to her center and could feel the heat coming off it.

“ Are you wet, Jack?” Gibbs asked in a low voice.

Jack smiled and moved her skirt up so she could touch herself. Gibbs looked at her, his eyes dark blue with desire. Jack pulled her finger away from her wetness and he licked his lips. With desire in her eyes, she placed the wet finger in his mouth.

***

A few minutes later, Gibbs pulled into his driveway and they both jumped out of the truck, hurrying to the front door. They had barely made it inside when Jack pushed him up against the wall.

Their kisses grew more frantic, their hands undoing buttons and zippers. He pulled back as he gulped air into his lungs.

“Wait. I have a surprise for you.”

“Where?” she asked, catching her own breath.

Gibbs took her hand and led her to the basement. He held the door for her and she stepped inside and stopped at the top of the stairs. He smiled as he heard her gasp.

  
The basement was filled with soft white twinkle lights strung in a zigzag pattern. There wasn’t a speck of sawdust anywhere. A massive pile of pillows and blankets covered the floor in front of his unfinished boat. A bottle of champagne was chilling on ice. Pineapple and strawberries, her favorites, were next to the champagne glasses.

“For me?” Jack asked with tears in her eyes.

“Yes. For you. Anything for you.” Gibbs replied, reaching for the tear that had started its way down her cheek.

Gibbs walked over to the Champagne and poured them both a glass.

“To us. I love you so much. I am sorry I didn’t tell you earlier.” he toasted her.

“To us. I love you too. Don’t be sorry - we both were - hesitant.” she replied, their glasses clinking together.

“I think scared is a better word.” he countered

“That is more accurate.” she replied leaning in for a kiss.

Gibbs responded to her kiss and deepened it. Soon the Champagne was forgotten.

“I have always had a fantasy about you taking me against your boat.” Jack purred.

“That can be arranged.” he replied as he picked her up - pushing her into the hull of the boat. “Don’t worry I sanded that side already”

“I love a man that’s prepared.” Jack whispered as she arched her neck to give him better access.

“We still have way too many clothes on.” Gibbs whispered as he put her back down.

They made quick work at removing their clothes and Gibbs moved down her neck to her breast. He picked her up and pushed her gently back into the boat. Taking her nipple in his mouth, he swirled his tongue around it and sucked it gently at first. Jack grabbed the back of his head and arched her back into his face. “Harder” she gasped. He bit her nipple gently, dragging his teeth over it. He moved to the other breast and repeated his adoration. He could feel Jack’s wetness on his torso. His cock grew harder until it was almost painful but he was determined to please her first.

Still holding her up, he moved to the pile of pillows and blankets. She whimpered disappointingly as he moved them.

“Shhh...we will get back to the boat soon.” He said as he placed kisses down her abdomen. The lower he moved the more Jack moved, her hips having a mind of their own. “You first.” he said as his tongue reached out for her clit.

His tongue sent shivers of electricity through Jack’s body. He smiled as he continued, holding her in place while he licked and sucked her clit at random intervals. Jack could feel herself getting close. It had been so long since she had been with anyone and she had never been with anyone that was making her feel like she did now. Gibbs felt her tense under his hand and knew she was close. He grazed his other hand up the inside of her thigh and inserted a finger into her. Jack arched her back and came hard as he kept sucking on her clit. He brought her down slowly allowing her to enjoy her orgasm as long as possible. He kissed his way up her stomach stopping at her beautiful breasts to give them both some attention. She moved her hands to his hair and nudged him up.

She kissed him languidly at first, tasting herself on his lips.

“Now, it’s your turn” Jack whispered as she reached down and stroked his cock. Gibbs groaned and pushed himself into her hand. She pushed him over on his back and straddled him. She centered herself over his hard cock and slowly lowered herself down until he was buried inside her. He grabbed her hips and groaned. Jack started rocking her hips over him while arching her back. He reached up, caressing her breasts as she picked up the pace.

“Jack, you feel so good.” he grunted, trying to hold back wanting this moment to last as long as possible.

“I want you on top of me.” Jack replied as she moved off him.

Gibbs sat up and wrapped his arms around her. Pulling her to him and kissing her hard.

He pulled back to catch his breath and lowered her gently down. He moved between her legs and she opened them wider in response. He pushed into her slowly, his eyes locked on her - wanting to remember every moment - to feel her warmth surrounding his cock.

“Jethro...take me.” she urged as she pulled him down - her lips on his.

He kissed her hard in reply and started to pound into her.

“Jack...I won’t last long this way.”

“Then, come for me.” she replied as she tightened her muscles around his cock.

He felt her tighten around him sending him over the edge and he came hard. He collapsed beside her pulling her close. She snuggled into his arms, her head resting on his chest. She watched him regain his composure with a smile on her face.

“You seem proud of yourself” he said as he returned her smile.

“I am.” she replied in a sultry voice

“I love you, Jack.”

“I love you, Jethro.”

“I had no idea you had this many blankets and pillows” Jack remarked.

“I didn’t - I had to buy them” he replied.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack and Gibbs had fallen asleep after their lovemaking, wrapped in each other’s arms in his basement surrounded with twinkle lights. 

A couple of hours later, Gibbs had woken up, even before he opened his eyes he could smell the scent of Jack’s shampoo. He took a deep breath and pulled Jack closer to him, burying his face in her soft beautiful hair.

Jack, in turn, reached back pulling him closer to her neck. Gibbs started placing gentle kisses on her neck, eliciting a sigh from Jack. Needing his lips are her own, Jack rolled over on her back and pulled him to her. He responded by giving her a soft gentle kiss.

“Wow Cowboy. You are really sweet when you want to be.” Jack replied sweetly, her finger tracing his cheekbone.

“I want to be...with you, Jack. I’m scared I am going to screw this up. But I promise to try everything not to.” he replied leaning into her hand.

“Same. I am scared too. We can help each other, ok? 

“That’s a perfect idea,” Gibbs responded leaning down for another kiss as he rolled them both over. Jack straddled Gibbs hips and laid her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close. He felt her relax into him, placing a kiss on his scar. 

“This one...you almost died?” she asked as she placed gentle kisses the length of the scar.

“Yes, shot by a 10-year old boy that was brainwashed,” he replied as he ran his fingers through her hair.

“We both have a lot of scars...those that we can see and those we can’t. That’s why we work...why this thing will work...we don’t need to explain every single detail for each other to understand,” she responded as she kissed her way down his torso.

The lower Jack got the more Gibbs’ cock started to twitch. She smirked up at him and raised an eyebrow. He looked down, his eyes full of desire. She moved lower and raked her nipple over the head of his cock. Gibbs gasped as the sensation made him harder.

Jack smiled and slowly raked her teeth down his cock then up again. She heard a satisfied groan and replaced her teeth with running her tongue up and down the sensitive underside. Gibbs was lost and floating in another world of pleasure and sensation. No one, not even Shannon, had given him this gift with so much adoration and attention. He forced himself to keep his hands to his side, gripping the blanket underneath him. But he was close, so very close and didn’t know if he could hold out much longer. 

“Jack...I’m close...” he gasped.

Jack stopped long enough to reassure him this is what she desired.

“Jethro...come for me.”

Her sultry voice and permission sent him over the edge into an orgasm he was sure he had never felt before. Wave after wave of intense pleasure radiated through his body as Jack, his beautiful Jack continued until his cock was limp.  
  


Jack kissed her way back up his body, laying her head back on his chest.

“Damn, Jack. Never have I ever experienced anything like that.” 

“Good.” Jack smiled against his chest.

“I do have one more surprise,” he whispered placing a kiss in her hair.

“There’s more?” Jack asked surprised.

“Yes, upstairs. You want to go see?”

Gibbs stood and pulled Jack to her feet. He grabbed the Champagne and she grabbed the tray of fruit. Gibbs led Jack upstairs to the master bathroom. Inside, there were more soft twinkle lights and a jacuzzi tub big enough for two. Jack smiled,

“YOU have a jacuzzi tub? I must admit I am surprised.”

“I am full of surprises,” he smirked as he leaned over to turn on the water.

Gibbs leaned on the counter and pulled Jack to him as they sipped the Champagne and waited for the tub to fill up.

Once the water had filled the tub, Gibbs got in and motioned Jack to lean back against him. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck. Jack turned her head to give him more access. 

“Do you want bubbles?” he asked.

“Yes, please.” she replied.

Gibbs reached over the side of the tub and turned on the massage feature. 

“Ooohhhhhh!” Jack replied, “this is so very nice.”

“Hhmmmmm yeah,” he replied as he leaned back rubbing the knots out of her shoulders.

After a few minutes, Jack turned to face Gibbs. She placed her legs over his and moved closer to wrap her arms around his neck. Gibbs pulled her closer and began kissing her.

She returned his kisses. They stayed like that until the water turned cool. After a quick shower, Gibbs led her to the master bedroom. Jack hesitated.

“Are you sure? If you would rather not...be in here...I understand. 

“I want to...and it’s a brand new bed. I bought it a few months ago...just in case.

Jack smiled and kissed Gibbs pushing him backward until his knees hit the new bed. He pulled her down with him, laughing.

“I love you, Jethro”

“I love you, Jack”

Jack tried to stifle a yawn into his shoulder. He pulled her closer and reached down for the blanket.

“I owe you an orgasm - do you want it in the morning?” he whispered.

Jack yawned again and nodded contentedly. Gibbs kissed her forehead and closed his eyes.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Jack woke the next morning to the smell of coffee and Gibbs between her legs, as promised. She arched her back as a tingle ran up her spine.

“Hmmm...this is the way to wake up.” she mused aloud.

“A promise is a promise,” he replied as he paused his gentle licks to her clit.

Jack squirmed in confirmation as Gibbs resumed his teasing. As his tongue brushed ever so slightly over her clit, Jack could feel her vagina start the throb. She reached down and pushed his head into her. Gibbs laughed a bit and gave her the stimulation she wanted. 

“Yessss...that’s it,” Jack confirmed.

Her vagina and clit throbbed almost painfully. She was holding back, enjoying the build-up. No one had ever paid such attention to her, orally. Gibbs could feel the tension in her legs, he knew she was close and he wanted nothing more than to make her come. As he increased the pressure slightly on her clit, he inserted two fingers into her vagina. Jack came almost immediately, wave after wave of pleasure washed over her. He felt her muscles contract over and over again against his fingers as he continued sucking on her clit. Jack placed a hand in his hair urging him to come up. Gibbs gave her one last slow lick and moved beside her, caressing her breasts.

“That...was...the most...the best...it was incredible,” Jack whispered still coming down from the best orgasm she was sure she ever had.

“I am glad you enjoyed it,” he replied, leaning over to brush his tongue against the closest nipple. 

“Enjoyed isn’t exactly the word for what you just did for me,” she replied

Gibbs licked his way up her chest and neck, landing on her lips. Jack parted her lips and swirled her tongue through his mouth. Gibbs leaned back looking into her beautiful brown eyes,

“Coffee?” he asked.

“Not yet...there is something I need,” Jack replied as she reached down and stroked his cock. 

Gibbs groaned and sunk his teeth into her neck as he moved over her. He nudged her opening and then thrust into her as she wrapped her arms around his back pulling him closer. She was warm and wet and beautiful and he loved her so much it hurt. Jack loved the weight of Gibbs on top of her, his cock inside her. She urged him on with a thrust of her hips upward.

“Harder,” she whispered in his ear

Gibbs pulled almost all the way out of her and then thrust back in harder. He set a quick and hard pace. Jack could feel him tensing up, holding himself back. All she wanted him to do right then was to come inside her. She tightened her muscles.

“Let go. Come for me,” she demanded.

He thrust into her harder and came for her with a loud groan. He put an arm around her and pulled them both to their sides. He was still buried inside her and wanted to stay that way a bit longer. They held each other as their heartbeats and breathing returned to normal.

Once he got soft and slid out, Jack leaned back a bit - reaching out her hand to caress his face. He leaned into her hand and brought his lips to her palm.

“Coffee?” she asked smiling.

“Yes,” he replied.

***

They both took a quick shower while trying to keep their hands to themselves. Gibbs rummaged through his clothes looking for something for Jack to wear.

“How about these?” he asked holding up a pair of boxer shorts with snowflakes on them.

Jack giggled and raised an eyebrow at him,

“Snowflakes? Did you buy those for yourself?”

“No...Abby.” he smiled.

Jack took the boxer shorts and put them on, along with a white t-shirt. Gibbs put on a similar outfit and they both headed downstairs.

Jack poured them both coffee and they leaned against the kitchen counter next to each other. 

“It’s Saturday. Do you have anything planned?” she asked.

“Nope. There is the usual poker game tonight,” he replied

“I am not sure if I will be able to keep my hands off you for the whole evening…” she smirked at him.

“Then don’t,” he replied kissing her deeply.

“I need to go shopping before the game. I think I am in charge of...chips?” she said leaning into him.

“We can go shopping together,” he replied wrapping his arm around her.

“That’s very domestic of you.” she smiled

“Yeah,” he replied wrapping the other arm around her too.

Jack and Gibbs stood in his kitchen wrapped in each other’s arms like it was the most normal thing in the world. Gibbs moved back so he could look at her, his beautiful Jack. He moved her hair out of her face and kissed her gently. She responded easily.

“Should we make a list?” she asked. “I know you have nothing in that fridge.”

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Armed with a list longer than he normally would have made, Gibbs and Jack walked into the grocery store. Jack was surprised when Gibbs reached for her hand. So surprised she looked at him directly and took his hand. 

“What?” he asked

“Hmm...I didn’t expect  _ this _ so soon?” she replied as she lifted their clasped hands.

She really hadn’t expected any public displays of affection. He had always been so formal? Maybe that wasn’t the right word but she couldn’t think of a better one at the moment. 

She wasn’t exactly sure but it seemed that something had finally  _ broken _ Leroy Jethro Gibbs open to accepting love.

Gibbs led her to the side of the parking lot to explain.

“We or mostly I have been dancing around this thing between us for over a year. We have always been more than friends but not quite a couple. We have a head start. And yes...I know that was a lot of words all at one time. Grace has been  _ encouraging _ me to use more words.” Gibbs said as he brushed Jack’s hair away from her eyes.

“Encouraged? As only Grace can do? Which is always a bit loud and insistent? Jethro...thank you for all those words and Valentine’s Day and grocery shopping with me and holding hands and being you and now I’m rambling so kiss me already so I’ll stop talking,” Jack replied.

In response, Gibbs’ hand moved to her waist pulling her to him - his lips finding hers - he ran his tongue over her bottom lip requesting access. Jack savored the feel of Gibbs tongue exploring hers. Gibbs finished the kiss by resting his forehead against Jack’s.

He knew his actions of the last 24 hours or so surprised Jack. Talking with Fornell yesterday had helped him. He had loved Jack for so long - at a distance. The pain of not being with her was greater than the fear of messing up a relationship with her. He would do everything he could to not ruin this.

“Hmmm...I am never going to get tired of your kisses.” Jack whispered.

“I hope not,” he whispered back.

They entered the grocery store holding hands. Jack was looking over the list she had made while Gibbs grabbed a cart. Jack smiled to herself at the sheer domesticity of this simple act of grocery shopping together. 24 hours ago, she was eating chocolate out of a giant heart-shaped box - from who she did not know - but she so wanted it to be him. And it was. Dreams do come true, it seemed. Gibbs came up behind her, leaning over her shoulder to look at the list.

“What’s first?” he asked

“How about the snack food aisle?” she replied.

Jack grabbed a variety of chips and even found the dill pickle ones that Phil swore to everyone was the best flavor ever invented.

“You don’t have to get them all their own chips - they’ll eat whatever you put out,” Gibbs said lightly.

“I pride myself on being observant and remembering what my friends like and honestly I am nervous about tonight. Are we just going to tell them, or kiss in front of them or what?” Jack replied.

Gibbs thought about it as they made their way to the beer aisle. For a man who liked routine and planning ahead, he had not thought  _ that _ far ahead. He was too busy enjoying just being with Jack and not hiding his feelings. They stopped in front of a massive display of beer. Gibbs parked the cart out of the way and stood beside Jack, his arm around her waist. She leaned into him, enjoying the warmth that was him.

“Maybe we should just see if they will figure it out for themselves,” Gibbs answered the question. Jack nodded and agreed with a kiss to his cheek. 

“If they don’t I’ll sit in your lap during the last hand.” Jack laughed.

“That’s ok with me,” he replied.

“What’s that weird one Tobias likes?” Jack asked, staring at the wall of beer.

“It’s an IPA of some kind. I think it has a green label. It’s over there, I’ll get it.” Gibbs said. 

***

After choosing several more kinds of beer and getting some other things that the fridge lacked, they checked out and headed back to his place. They put everything away, moving around the kitchen like this was an everyday occurrence instead of the first time.

After the beer was put in the fridge Gibbs walked up behind Jack. He wrapped his arms around her. The freedom to act on his feelings - it was intoxicating.

“Hungry? Diner?” he asked her while he licked the back of her ear.

“Yes and yes and if you don’t stop that we aren’t going anywhere and will have to call off the poker game,” Jack replied as she arched her neck to give him more access to it.

Gibbs sighed playfully.

“Ok, I need more coffee anyway.” 

***

Jack and Gibbs sat in a booth, across from each other. They sipped their coffee in easy, comfortable silence. Jack really wanted to ask him about his intentions. Did he want a long term relationship? What did that look like to him? As much as she knew about Gibbs, she didn’t know much about Jethro. This was new territory and she could feel herself getting anxious. Gibbs looked up from his coffee and noticed Jack’s “anxious look”.

“Jack. What is it?” he asked

It took Jack a second to get out of her head and realize he had asked her a question.

“Huh? I’m sorry what did you say?” 

“Do you want to talk about it?” he asked

Jack hesitated. They were in a  _ happy bubble _ and she didn’t want to be the one to burst it. Knowing her anxiety would get worse she said,

“I want to talk about us. What you want out of this thing we have.”

Gibbs nodded to Elaine quickly, signaling for a refill. Elaine refilled both cups.

“We can talk about anything you want. I’m here and not going anywhere.”

Jack took a deep breath and added sugar to her coffee.

“Do you want a long-term relationship?” she asked.

“I want to be with you as much as you will allow me to be. I love you. I want to wake up with you and go to bed with you. If you aren’t ready for that - that’s ok too.” he replied

“I love you too...so much. As much as I know about ‘Gibbs’ - I don’t feel I know very much about Jethro. I want to know who Jethro is. I don’t want to hide us - even from NCIS. That will be too hard. Not that I’m going to kiss you in the bullpen - although that may be a fantasy of mine. And we can work our way toward moving in together.” Jack finished and downed her coffee in one gulp.

Jethro took her hand, running his fingers over hers.

“No hiding? Done. Get to know the real me? Deal. Moving in together someday. I’d like that. How about the elevator? Making out with you in the elevator is a fantasy of mine.” Jethro replied.

Elaine brought their breakfasts as he regaled her with one of the funnier stories from his childhood. They laughed and talked easily.

***

Jack stood staring at the sweaters and jeans she had brought back to Gibbs’ place. Not knowing what to wear to the poker game she had brought way more than was necessary. Jethro walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. Jack was standing at the side of the bed staring at sweaters and jeans in various colors. She was also biting her thumbnail which he had always found so seductive. He came and stood beside her looking at her clothing.

“What are you wearing?” Jack asked him 

“Huh...the usual...jeans and a flannel shirt,” he replied 

“I don’t want to be overdressed but I don’t want to be underdressed,” she said, the anxiety obvious in her voice.

“You look amazing in everything you wear. Out of all that - which is the most comfortable? Wear what is comfortable. These are our friends.” he asked as he waved at the clothes.

“You’re right. I am just nervous. And I really don’t know why. I am sure there is a betting pool going on us. I wonder who is going to win?”

Jack chose a cream-colored sweater and faded skinny jeans. She decided to go without shoes or socks. She wondered if anyone would notice. She headed for the shower as Jethro went downstairs to get everything ready.

***

Jack bounded down the stairs to find him pouring the chips into serving bowls.

She noticed he wasn’t wearing any shoes or socks either. 

“No shoes either huh?” she asked him as she picked up a dill pickle chip and stared at it.

“Nope. Who do you think will notice first?” he asked as he handed her a beer

“Hmmm...Grace. Tobias already knew something was going to happen - so he doesn’t count.” she replied finally putting the dill pickle chip in her mouth.

“How is it?” he asked

“Better than it sounds but still weird,” she replied taking a long drink. 

***

Grace and Leon arrived at the same time. Phil and Tobias a few minutes apart from each other. Tobias winked at Gibbs and whispered,

“So, how did it go? If it went how I think it did - I’m out of the bet but I still knew before everyone else.” 

“It went great. We are going to see if the rest of them can figure it out. What’s the bet up to?” Gibbs asked

“$500” Tobias replied.

Gibbs just looked at his friend and shook his head. 

“Are we going to play or what?” Grace asked impatiently.

***

Jack and Jethro sat across from each other. They normally sat next to each other but Jack wasn’t sure she could keep her hands to herself. Phil noticed the change in seating.

“Jack moved seats. What’s up Jack?” Phil asked aloud

“I’m feeling lucky on this side tonight. Besides I can see Tobias and Gibbs better from this side. I am on the lookout for any  _ tell  _ they might have.” Jack replied.

“Nobody has figured Gibbs  _ tell  _ out yet. I hope you can, Jack.” Leon commented.

“Deal the cards I have some money to win,” Tobias added.

***

Three hands and a round of beers in, Tobias was not winning but Grace was. They took a quick break and Jack headed to the kitchen to refill the chips. 

“Hey, Phil - these dill pickle chips are both good and horrible at the same time,” Jack yelled from the kitchen.

“I know! It’s great huh?!” Phil yelled back.

Grace came around the corner as Jack was refilling the chips. She stopped, looking Jack up and down. Something was different. She walked up behind Jack.

“You are not wearing shoes. He is not wearing shoes. I didn’t see any shoes by the front door - which means they are probably in the hall closet - which means someone put them in there while they were tidying up. Popeye doesn’t “tidy”. And you're not wearing any lipstick or even lipgloss - it  _ is _ much easier to kiss without it.” Grace remarked proudly.

Jack couldn’t keep the smile off her face. She nodded at Grace. 

“Shhh for a few more minutes then you can gloat in front of the guys.” 

They grabbed the bowls and went back to the table. 

“Tobias, you mind changing seats with me?” Jack asked.

Gibbs raised his eyebrow slightly - knowing that Grace had probably figured it out. He didn’t know what Jack had planned but he was going along with it.

“Is that allowed?! Not feeling lucky over there anymore?” Phil exclaimed.

“No rule against it,” Leon added.

“No problem Jack,” Tobias answered

Jack walked around the table and sat down next to Gibbs. He put an arm on the back of her chair and she turned her head to look at him. Those beautiful blue eyes that she always got lost in. Grace was almost giddy with what was about to happen. Sure, the money was nice but it was about time for those two. She had listened to both of them pine for the other in their sessions.

Gibbs’ arm around Jack’s chair did not go unnoticed. Neither did that look she was giving him. Gibbs leaned over and kissed Jack with more passion than he had intended but he had gotten lost in her eyes.

“I WIN!” Grace shouted.

“What? Wait no you can’t win - we all witnessed their kiss at the same time.” Phil pushed back.

Jack pulled back from the kiss,

“Grace wins. She figured it out while she and I were in the kitchen.” 

“About time, you two,” Leon said.

“I would like to point out that I knew yesterday that this might happen so technically I was the first to know but took myself out of the betting pool since I had previous knowledge,” Tobias interjected.

Gibbs nodded to Tobias.

“Tobias is right. I went to him for advice and it worked.”

“Popeye!! First, a kiss in public and then admitting you went to a friend for advice! It’s like a Christmas miracle in February.” Grace laughed. “And you guys owe me $500.”

Gibbs shook his head at Grace and kissed Jack lightly on the cheek.

“Leon, deal the cards.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBC


	5. Chapter 5

After 3 days of lounging and lovemaking, Jack and Gibbs returned to work. Gibbs met Jack in the parking garage with a to-go cup for her.

“Cowboy, how are we going to do this?” she asked as she took a sip.

“I can kiss you in the bullpen before you walk upstairs?”

“Let’s do it,” Jack replied with a smile

Gibbs winked at Jack as they exited the elevator. Ellie, Tim, and Nick were at their desks going about their normal routine. Gibbs stopped in front of his desk as Jack came up to face him. She nodded as she placed her hand on his chest. With one hand on her waist and the other in her hair, he pulled Jack to him. What she thought was going to be a quick kiss became much more passionate as Gibbs took advantage of the moment to explore how soft her lips were. 

Ellie looked quickly and then looked away and then looked back and gasped loudly. Nick leaned back in his chair, a smirk on his face. Tim stared wide-eyed as if he caught his parents making out.

"I KNEW IT!” Nick exclaimed loudly.

With Nick’s shout, Gibbs and Jack parted slowly. Jack turned around and smiled at them all.

“So now everyone knows. No more teasing.” Jack said looking at Nick.

“But...I…” Nick stopped as he noticed the look on Gibbs’ face. His boss might be happier but he still had the “Gibbs” stare. “Of course, Jack, whatever you say,” Nick said quickly.

Jack turned to Gibbs with one more smile and leaned in to whisper,

“I love you.”

Gibbs kissed her on the cheek and replied,

“I love you, too. See you later.”

With that Jack turned and walked up the stairs to her office. Gibbs watched her until she turned the corner into her office. Tim was the first to speak up,

“Congratulations Boss.” 

“Yeah, Gibbs congrats” added Ellie with a smile.

“About time,” Nick said quietly, not sure if he was in trouble or not.

Gibbs smiled, 

“Thanks. Did you get that paperwork done from Friday’s case?”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this SLIBBS fanfic


End file.
